Fortune Paper and Dares
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: I suck at summary's! So just read if you want to find out how Hidan gets stuck with Pein! PeinxHidan HidanxPein PeinHida PeinHidan HidanPein HidaPein


My first story! X.P dont be mean...I KNOW HOW TO DO MORSE CODE!!!  
3,016 words!

Warning- This story contains YAOI! MANxMAN ACTION!!  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters!

PEINxHIDAN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortune Paper and Dares

Konan had been running around the base making people take the whole test thing with the fortune paper like...thing!

Deidara got Itachi, Tobi got Sasori, Kisame got Zetsu, Kakuzu got her...they all worked out just fine! Now it was Hidan's turn. He flat refused to play...she had been following him for 3 days!

"Fuck off, Konan! I am not going to fucking do the whole damn fortune thing! That's fucking stupid!" Hidan screamed.

"Pleaaase, Hidan! Everyone else did! Now look at Itachi and Deidara! Deidara doesn't hate Itachi anymore and they have been on two dates already! It works! It makes you happy!" Konan begged.

"NEVER!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Please!"

"Fine! If it'll make you leave me the hell alone!" Hidan said, irritated.

"YAY!" Konan screamed happily. "Pick a number!"

"..." Hidan pointed to a random number.

After Konan finished counting the number, Hidan picked the color orange, Konan then said the letters seperatly and Hidan then picked the last number...and what he feared most happened...he got Pein!

"Fuck no! Lets do that again!" He yelled and Konan giggled.

They kept at it for an hour and each time he got Pein! PEIN! PEIN! PEIN! PEIN! PEIN! "Dammit! Whats with this thing!?"

Konan giggled again. "Face it, Hidan! You're suppose to be with him!"

"Like hell I am!" Hidan said, beginning to walk away.

"Hidan...we're not finished! I'm suppose to dare you to do something with the person you got!" Konan said, excited, as Hidan turned around to look to see what she wanted.

"What!? I wish I never agreed to this!"

'WOOHOO! This is fun!' Konan thought with an evil smirk. Which made Hidan become terrified.

"I dare you to...to...uhm...ok! I can't think of anything so I'll get back to you in a little bit!" Konan said, turning and heading to her room to get some peace and quiet so she could think of a dare.

Hidan was a little worried and then slowly started making his way down the hall, spacing out, thinking about what Konan might dare him to do!

Hidan shuttered, thinking of some of the dares she might come up with! After about 15 minutes of imagining himself doing some of the dares, he got horny!

'WHAT THE FUCK!?' Hidan thought. 'Ok...maybe if I ignore it and think about something else it'll go away!'

After 10 minutes he still couldn't think of anything else, which made his 'little problem' worse!

'Ok, ok! It's no big deal!' Hidan groaned from pain. 'Ok! It's a huge fucking problem! I am deffinatly not going to do this myself! That's just awkward...and what if I get caught!? That would be so fucking embarassing!...I can't go to Deidara...he's with Itachi...nor Tobi or Sasori...FUCK!!! THE ONLY PERSON IS PEIN!! NOOO!!!' Hidan growled, then sighed. 'I guess I have no choice...' Hidan slowly started making his way to Pein's room.

When he got there he stood outside the door for, what he thinks, was about 5 minutes. When he finally decided to go in, Pein was laying on his bed. Hidan, thinking he was asleep considering he was just wearing baggy pajama pants alittle past his feet, walked over and got on his knee's beside the bed and stared at him for a minute, the sight made him harder, so he rest his hand on Pein's chest and slowly slid it down to Pein's stomach.

He was gonna continue further down but Pein suddenly moved, making Hidan look at him and see that he was watching him with narrowed eyes, Hidan quickly pulled away.

Pein sat up, without looking away from Hidan.

"What are you doing in here, Hidan?" Pein asked, slightly confused and surprised, yet calmly.

Hidan just climbed up on Pein's lap and turned around with his back facing Pein, and leaned back against Pein's chest trying to let him know without having to say 'Hey Pein! Guess what! I'm horny! Now fuck the hell out of me!'.

Pein noticed the bulge in Hidan's pants and his eye's widened.  
"Hidan..."

"Shut the fuck up..." Hidan interupted. He didn't want to hear Pein say 'Hidan...you're horny!'

Pein paused and then slowly started to kiss Hidan's neck. Hidan tilted his head to the side and moaned quietly. Pein then started to slide his hands down to Hidan's inner thighs, then stopped before he reached Hidan's erection, making Hidan whimper.

Hidan moaned quietly when Pein started sucking on his neck. He moved his hips a little, trying to get Leader to touch him, and whimpered when he failed.

Pein smirked at the whimper and looked at him. "Hidan...you whimpered..."

"Shut the hell up! It fucking hurts!" Hidan snapped angerly.

Pein chuckled a little then slid his hand quickly over Hidan's erection. Hidan moaned from finally getting touched.

Leader just started rubbing his inner thighs and kissing his neck again. Hidan shuttered when he felt him lick the back of his neck.

When Pein's hands came close to Hidan's member, Hidan became excited and bucked his hips trying to get the contact he needed so badly, but when they moved away he whimpered...he was getting tired of Pein torturing him! So he grabbed Pein's right wrist and forced it onto his erection, making him moan loudly and arch his back. He moaned loudly again when Pein slowly slid his hand up to the top of his pants.

"Pein...please..." Hidan panted out with closed eyes.

"Please what, Hidan-chan?" Pein said with a slight smirk.

Hidan didn't answer, instead he sat quietly, panting. He gasped when Pein suddenly slid his hand down his pants and grabbed ahold of his member. Pein started stroking him slowly, making him moan loudly, and once again, arch his back. Hidan reached back with both his hands and grabbed fist fulls of Pein's hair.

Hidan's breath was becoming quick and heavy. It was becoming rather hot in the dark room with only a candle lit on the desk a little ways from the bed.

"Mmmm...harder!" Hidan moaned out, blushing from slight embarassment. Pein, doing as he was told, started stroking him harder.

Then suddenly, Pein stopped, and slid his hand out of Hidan's pants, making him whimper...again!, and grabbed Hidan's pants, pulling them off so Hidan was now naked.

Pein grabbed Hidan's member again and started stroking him again, but this time a little faster and harder.

"AH! Yes! Faster!...Oh Jashin, yes!" Hidan moaned out, tossing his head to the right. Pein, once again, did as he was told and stroked him faster.

Pein, wanting Hidan to moan his name, slid his thumb over the tip and nibbled Hidan's ear and whispered to him, still stroking him quick and hard, 'You look so hot like this Hidan, your hair a mess, a bright blush...sweaty...naked...parted lips, letting out moans...all because of me...'

'Oh, P-pein...' Hidan moaned quietly, barely able to talk anymore, because of all the pleasure, making Pein smirk.

Hidan whimpered when Pein suddenly stopped again. He opened his eyes to see why he had stopped this time. Hidan clentched his teeth together in anger when he saw what had made Pein stop.

Konan stood there in the door way, hands covering her nose and her eyes wide. Blood dripping from her hands.

Pein just stared at her.

Hidan, angry and slightly embarassed, opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance to Konan ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Pein and Hidan sitting there in awkward silence.

Hidan, remembering his problem, wiggled his hips slightly, wanting Pein to continue. Hidan looked up at him when he didn't move. Pein, catching Hidan off guard, kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Hidan moaned loudly and bucked his hips, when he felt Pein start moving his hand again.

[Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame]

"Finally my nose stopped bleeding..." Konan said wiping the rest of the blood off and throwing away the rag.

"God Konan, un! What happened?" Deidara asked, walking up to her with Itachi, Sasori and Kisame following him.

Konan blushed a bright red when she remembered what she saw. "You really wanna know?"

"..." Deidara's eyes widened in curiousity. "Yes, un!"

Konan then looked at the others and they nodded. "Ok...I was walking down the hall looking for Hidan to give him his dare, and when I was walking past Pein's room I heard moaning. So I peeked in to see what was going on...and there sat Hidan, on Pein's lap!"

"..." All of them were silent.

"He was naked, sweaty, his eyes were closed, and he had his arms reached back and he had fist fulls of Pein's hair! Pein had ahold of Hidan's...eh..." Konan stopped when Kisame slowly started walking away, and Deidara had to run to the bathroom because of a nose bleed, and Itachi and Sasori smirked.

"Looks like you didn't need to dare him after all..." Itachi said.

"I got a picture! I didn't mean to get a picture of that! I thought Pein was doing it to himself and I was going to use it for blackmail!..." Konan said as she grabbed her camera from the counter, and turned it on and went to the picture and showed them.

"Holy damn..." Sasori said. Itachi just stared wide eyed at it.

"DAMN!" Itachi finally said. Deidara walked into the room as Itachi said it.

"What, un?" Deidara asked as he walked over to them and looked at the picture. "..."

"We should make a bunch of posters of it and put them up on the wall so everyone can see!" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Ok..." Konan said, smirking also, then they all ran to Konan's room, after getting Kisame and telling him about the plan to make the posters.

[Pein and Hidan]

Hidan was now lying on his back on Pein's bed, with Pein over him and one of his knee's between his legs.

Hidan was panting slightly when Pein started kissing down his chest. When Pein stopped, Hidan looked at him confused and a little bit pissed.

"why did you-ah!" Hidan didn't get to finish his sentence. Pein had taken his member into his mouth and started sucking.

"Oh damn!...AH yes!" Hidan moaned out, and again grabbed two fist fulls of Pein's hair. Hidan pulled a little when Pein started sucking harder.

"P-pein, I'm gonna-AH!" Hidan cried out when he came in Pein's mouth. Pein swallowed it all and sat there watching Hidan lay there, eyes closed and panting.

Pein caressed Hidan's cheek, then leaned down and kissed him. Hidan paused for a minute then started to kiss back. Pein pulled away and layed down beside him.

"What about you?" Hidan asked.

"Hm...?...I'll be fine..." Pein replied. Making Hidan glare at him. "...What?"

Hidan grabbed one of Leader's hands and stuck two fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them.

Pein was a little surprised. Either Hidan wants fucked really bad, or he understands on how bad Pein's erection must hurt!

Hidan pulled Pein's fingers out of his mouth and sat up, jerking Pein up with him. Hidan grabbed Pein's shoulders and put his knee's on both sides of Pein.

"Ready?" Pein asked, and shoved one finger inside of Hidan, when Hidan nodded to answer Pein's question.

Hidan clentched his teeth together when he felt Leader's finger go inside him. Hidan moved his hips, giving Pein a sign to continue. Pein took the hint and shoved his other finger inside him, and waited after it was in so Hidan could get use to the feeling.

After a minute, Pein started moving his finger's. Hidan started moaning quietly and forced himself down on Pein's fingers. Hidan moaned loudly when Pein's finger's brushed against that certain spot inside him.

"Right there! Again! Please!" Hidan begged, blushing again from embarassment.

"Hm...you're getting hard again..." Pein said as his fingers brushed up against that special spot again, making Hidan cry out in pleasure.

"Pein, please! Just fuck me already! Damn i-" Hidan felt Pein pull his fingers out of him and he was pushed back on the bed, then he felt Pein kiss him roughly.

Hidan pulled away and grabbed Pein's pants and jerked them off and tossed them in some random direction.

"Now!" Hidan said, slightly aggrivated. Pein nodded and slowly started pushing into him. Hidan grabbed Pein's shoulders again and clentched his teeth together and hissed slightly in pain.

Pein stopped when he was fully inside him so he could get use to the feeling. Pein was having a hard time trying not to just thrust into Hidan because he was so hot. Hidan laying there, below him, naked, hair all messed up, lips slightly parted, panting, a small blush on his cheeks, and his eyes closed.

"P-pein...AH!" Pein thrust into Hidan as soon as Hidan said his name.

Pein continued to thrust into Hidan. Making Hidan moan loudly after getting use to it and not feel the stinging pain.

Hidan cried out pleasurably and wrapped his legs around Pein to pull him deeper, when Pein hit that special spot again.

'Hm...found it again...' Pein thought with a smirk.

"Ah Jashin! Please! Do that again!" Hidan said, panting.

Pein continued to slam into Hidan, hitting that special spot over and over and over again, each time making Hidan scream out in pleasure.

Pein smirked again when he heard Hidan moan out his name. "Having fun, Hidan-chan?"

Hidan only moaned loudly, not able to speak anymore. It was becoming hard for them to breath again.

Pein grabbed Hidan's erection and started to move his hand in time with his thrust's, and leaned down and started sucking on his neck. Making Hidan moan louder and arch his back.

Pein nibbled Hidan's ear and whispered to him, 'Dammit Hidan! You're so damn hot! why did you have to be so hot?' Pein smirked,'Oh well, I marked you! You're mine now! No one can touch you!'

Hidan couldn't say anything he was busy panting and moaning.'Oh Jashin!...I'm sorry! This just feels so...so good!...So DAMN good!' Hidan thought.

'Oh no! Not yet!Please not yet!' Hidan thought as he felt himself getting close to the end.

"P-pein, I-" Pein cut him off with a kiss before he continued and watched Hidan as he screamed out his name and shuttered afterwards when he came. Pein thrust into Hidan a few more times.

"Hidan..."

"Inside, please..." Hidan looked at him with pleading eyes.

Pein was a little surprised...he didn't know Hidan would actually beg for something like this...but Pein thrusted into him two more times before he came inside of Hidan, then he pulled out of him and lay down beside him.

They both layed there silently until they caught their breath.

"Pein..." Hidan said.

"Hm?"

"Don't you tell a fucking soul I begged!"

Pein chuckled, "Yes, Hidan." Pein then wrapped his arms around Hidan and held him close. Hidan pulled the blankets up to their stomachs, yawning. It wasn't long after that, they fell asleep.

--The Next Day--

When Hidan woke up, Pein was at his desk working, fully clothed and showered. Pein looked over at him and smirked."Did you have a good sleep, sunshine?"

"Hmm...yeah...my ass hurts..." Hidan said as he sat up.

Pein chuckled. "You're going to be so pissed when you leave this room." Hidan was confused. So he got up quickly and got dressed and opened the door and stared wide eyed at the poster on the wall right outside Pein's door.

Hidan grew extremely pissed. "KOOONAAAAAN!!!"

[Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu]

Konan, Deidara and Itachi were sitting on the couch while Tobi sat on one of the couch arms, Sasori sat on the other one, and Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu stood behind it. All watching tv.

When they all heard Hidan yell. Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame all looked at eachother and smirked and ran out of the room to a room to hide. Leaving behind a very confused Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi...staring at the door wondering 'What the hell is goin' on!'

END!!


End file.
